


History is Written by the Victors

by timestruehero



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: (don't worry I'll elaborate), (in the fic of course im not gonna SPOIL IT), F/M, Gen, M/M, Rated teen for language, are you ready to be DEPRESSED!!!, this kinda riffs off of my conspiracy theory that some of the shit Hylia did was sketchy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestruehero/pseuds/timestruehero
Summary: "What is history, but a fable agreed upon? " -Bernard Le Bovier de Fontenelle / The people of Termina know of the Fierce Deity as an angry demon, but the Hero of Time believes there's more to him than the stories have told him. This is the story of his origin, as well as that of Hylia, Majora, Demise, and many others. What really happened in the War for the Triforce, eons and eons ago? (Note: Teen rating is for language)





	1. From Endings Come Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've had this fic up on ff.net for a while, and I figured it was time to port it over to Ao3! It's still in progress, so these first 3 chapters are going up pretty quick and chapter 4 is in progress as I type this. Any critique is super welcomed, because I've kind of fallen out of writing in the past few years. Thanks in advance!

**Part 1: What Really Happened All Those Years Ago**

Why had the masked child given him this? Surely it was some sort of a trick. A trap.

Link stared down at the mask in his hands, the pure white eyes seeming to stare him down to the very core of his being.

“The Fierce Deity...” Tatl whispered, looking at it. The tales had been long obscured by time, but one theme was ever-prevelant in them.

This was an angry god. This was not a god to be trifled with.

“Why would he even...have...this...?” she wondered aloud.

“I don't know, and I don't have time to ask questions.” Link said, determination in his voice as his grip tightened on the edges of the wooden artifact, “If it's a game he wants, then it's a game he'll get.”

“Link, don't-!” Tatl exclaimed, but it was far too late. The boy clad in green had already donned the mask, and the transformation had begun.

The rest of it was a blur to the Hylian. All he could remember was feeling...angry? Betrayed. He felt betrayed. He felt so sad, so alone, so...

Hurt.

That was the only word he could use to describe it.

It was only when the mask had been removed from his face that he came back to reality. His entire body was shaking, but his mind couldn't stop begging the question, why was this mask like this? What sort of things had the spirit inhabiting it gone through to feel so very, very hurt.

Soon after defeating Majora, freeing the Skull Kid, reuniting the fairy siblings and sending the Happy Mask Salesman on his way, Link resumed his own journey to find Navi.

But the thoughts wouldn't leave.

What had happened to the Fierce Deity? All of the emotions he felt while transformed were so strong that they were all he could remember.

He still had the mask, so as he rode Epona, who was going only at a brisk trot of a pace, he was looking at it once more.

“Can you hear me?” he asked, “Are you still there?”

Silence.

He sighed.

“Of course not.”

Hours flew. Eventually, the soft hush of sunset fell over the Lost Woods. It was time to make camp for the night. He set up a small campfire to keep warm, as the nights grew chillier and chillier as winter approached. Link as the mask next to him, looking over at it every so often.

His whole stay in Termina had been spent solving everyone else's problems, not that he minded. He loved to help people, in fact. That quality of himself was what kept him preturbed about the mask. Link wanted to help this spirit rest, just as he had for Mikau and Darmani.

He then had an idea. The Hero of Time pulled out his ocarina, and will all of his heart in it, played the Song of Healing once more.

He stared at the mask, waiting for something to happen. He even found himself biting his lip in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

The young hero heaved a sigh and decided to sleep for the night. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow would, hopefully, be the day he found Navi. That's what he told himself, every night, to keep himself hopeful.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! As mentioned, I'm working on Chapter 4 AS I upload the first 3 that I already had finished, so don't get used to such frequent updates. Feel free to leave critique, though!

Link stood in a completely white room. He could see no walls, no ceiling, no doors of any kind. The only reason he knew there was even a floor was that he was standing on it. He started to walk, to try and find some since of bearings. His footsteps made no noise as he moved along. In fact, it felt as if he was going nowhere, as the whiteness seemed to stretch on and on into infinity.

“It's useless.” a voice called from what sounded like all around him. It was a masculine voice. It sounded tired, ragged, like the owner had seen many things and just wanted to rest.

“Trying to find a way out?” Link asked, stopping in his tracks and looking around.

“Well, yes, also that.” the mysterious voice admited, “But I was referring to that mask you have.”

As if summoned there, Link found himself holding the Fierce Deity's mask in his hands now, the lifeless black eyes seeming to stare up at him.

“It's...useless to try and help the spirit?” Link again asked, “Why is that?”

“It will take far more than a song to free me from this prison.” the voice answered. The mask floated out of Link's hand, hovering in front of him, as if a person was standing there and the mask was simply perched on their face, “I was sealed in this place, long, long ago.”

Link's brows furrowed as he looked at the mask, watching it as it floated perfectly still In front of him. He continued to prod the mask for answers, “Why? Why were you sealed here?”

The voice didn't answer.

“Did you hear me?” Link asked, “I said, why were you sealed here?”

Again, silence.

“Answer me! What did you do?”

“I did something unforgivable.” his words were harsh, “I deserve this prison.”

“Unforgivable...?” the young hero was full of questions today.

“Didn't you know, kid?” asked the mask, “I'm known as the Fierce Deity. A demon. No one's told you my story, have they?”

The small hero shook his head, a resolved frown on his face, “...If you were a demon, you wouldn't have stopped Majora. I want to hear your story from you, and know who you REALLY are.”

After a moment, the voice behind the mask let out a stiff, short, singular chuckle.

“I wish I had your spirit.” the god admitted, “Your heart, so full of life and hope, and trust.” he sighed, and finally let Link see his true form. He was tall, clad in a white tunic, black leggings, and antiquated armor. His face, which looked very much like his own, when he had the chance to see adulthood during the events of his previous adventure, but adored with blue and red markings. His eyes were pure white, but from once glance, Link could see an immeasurable sadness behind them.

“Fine.” he sighed, sitting down on the ground, “I will tell you my tale. I warn you, it's not a happy one. There is no fair and just ending.”

The little hero nodded, sitting down in front of him, with determination in his own shimmering blue eyes, looking up at the Fierce Deity and giving him his undivided attention.

“Well...I'll tell you tomorrow.” he corrected himself, “For now, it's about time you went back to the waking world.”

“What?” Link asked. As soon as the word left his lips, he blinked his eyes open and he was back at the little camp he had set up for the night. Epona was asleep next to him, the fire dying down to its last embers.

“_It was a dream?” _He couldn't help but wonder, as he reached over and grabbed the mask. As if to confirm that they had spoken, the eyes and the markings on the wood emitted a soft, brief glow.


	3. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally actually getting to the meat of things =7=;; enjoy, and please consider critiquing!

“Alright, small one.” the Fierce Deity spoke as the young Hero of Time shifted into his dreamscape once more, “You said you want to know my story. I warn you, one final time. It's not a happy one.”

“I don't care.” Link answered with resolve, “I need to know. I want to help you, and I'm going to need to know how.”

“Alright, don't say I didn't try.” the deity sighed.

With a wave of his hand, colorful magic began to swirl in the air, painting a moving picture against the white backdrop of the space they were in.

“It all began when the three Golden Goddesses left the mortal realm, and bestowed Hylia with the task of guarding both the Triforce and the people of the world.”

The picture kept pace with the deity's words, first showing the goddesses, and afterward Hylia.

“I was appointed to be her right hand. I was told it was a position of honor, a good place to be. Honestly, looking back, I realize I was more of a glorified guard dog than anything.”

“Why would you say that?” Link asked, looking away from the scene and instead at the deity as he spoke. He could see a bitterness expressed on his face as the god looked at the stylistic depiction of the goddess.

He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the boy. From their time linked together, he knew what horrors and strife this child had seen. He knew the things he was going to see, as well; yet, he was so young, and so full of hope. Full of life. There was an ever-lingering light in the child's eyes.

Finally, he sighed, looking back to the scene as he spoke, “There was no way she considered me an equal. I was a tool, used to meet ends. The same as you, young hero. It is part of the destinies that we have been faced with. For now, ask no more questions, and instead, observe.”

Link nodded, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion, but did do as he was told, turning his attention back to the magical picture being shown to him.

\-------------

The sun was rising across the fresh, fairly new landscape of Hyrule. Everything felt so very, very much alive. Hylia stood on a cliff, looking out over her domain.

By her side stood the one now known as the Fierce Deity. He was standing at attention, looking much more happy than he did currently.

“Isn't it beautiful?” Hylia asked, not turning her gaze away from the horizon, “This land of ours?”

He nodded in affirmation, taking a moment to breathe in the calm morning air.

“We must do everything we can to protect it.” she added.

Again, he nodded, bowing his head, “Yes, your grace.”

Finally, she looked away as she heard footsteps approaching through the grass. Her chosen hero, who we shall call the First Hero, came up to them, taking a knee before her in a sign of respect.

“Ahh, Link.” she smiled calmly, “You may rise. How was your morning patrol?”

\-------------

“Link?” the small hero of time piped up, interuppting the story entirley, “His name was also Link?”

“Mm.” the deity nodded, “Every chosen hero of the goddess shares that name. Well, all but one.” his tone was a bit more soft than his previous statements had been. “Now be quiet and listen.” he almost seemed to chuckle a bit as he said this, as if entertained by the young hero's innocent nature.

\-------------

He got to his feet again, looking up at her with a kind smile, “Very well. Everything is peaceful, nothing was harmed during the night.”

“Good, good.” she nodded along as he spoke, “Come closer.”

Again, he did as told.

The goddess leaned forward and bestowed upon his forehead a single kiss, which seemed to fill his entire body with warmth and peace. A small blessing for him, for doing a good job. To her, it was little spell to cast a wave of calm over him, but to him, it was so much more.

“What will you have me do today, your grace?” he asked, a tone that was undeniably one of love in his voice.

She paused for a brief moment before answering, trying to decide. “...go find the other chosen hero...the one chosen by our dear friend here.” she smiled softly, gesturing to the Fierce Deity, “I believe he was headed toward the Lanayru Sea.”

“The Lanayru Sea?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow, “That will keep me away for...quite some time. Are you sure?”

“I am.” she nodded, “All is well here for the time being. If any trouble arises, I will come for you.” Hylia assured, “For now, I need you to check on this other resource.”

Link nodded understandingly, giving a brief smile, “Of course, your grace.”

She paused for a moment, before speaking again. “...Bring him back here with you. I have a matter of importance of which to speak with him.”

He nodded with much more enthusiasm this time. “I'll leave at once, then. I will see you soon, your grace.”

“Goodbye, Link. Safe travels.”

Being dismissed, the green-clad hero ran off to get his horse and be on his way.

Once he was out of earshot, the Fierce Deity spoke up.

“Important matter?” he asked, “May I ask what? You've got me curious. The other chosen hero is the one I chose, after all.”

“Yes. I wish to discuss the state of his home land, in the Lanayru province. I can see much, but not all. Unless...you would like to be the one to go?” she turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. Her words could have been interpreted as a joke, but the look she was casting him made him unsure.

“Ah...” he affirmed, nodding. He wasn't one of many words,but he knew now was an opportune moment to change the subject, “Do you have further need of me for now?”

“No. You may go.” returning her gaze to the horizon for a moment, she turned and walked back toward the temple she was housed in.

A smile crept to his lips as she left, thus freeing him for the day. He departed for his own province. A small chunk of Hyrule that he had been given to preside over; a place called Termina.

To get to Termina, one had to pass through the Lost Woods. On the other side, one would reach the outskirts of the Deku Kingdom. When he arrived, the Deku King was happy to greet him. In Termina, people loved their patron god. At this point in history, he was not known as the Fierce Deity, but instead, simply the Heroic God. He was kind to his people, and for that, the adored him.

He took a different approach to ruling than Hylia did. Whereas she insisted on sacrifices and offerings, tributes and whatnot, he was much more relaxed. He wanted his people to grow on their own, and focus on themselves, so that they could become the best versions of themselves. If they faltered, all they needed to do was ask for help, and he would do anything he could to help.

Hylia bit her tongue on the subject, but he knew she thought of him as a fool for this.

Gods get their strength from prayers and offerings, from attention. She would wither away into nothing if the people forgot about her, and she knew that.

However, the same was not the case for the Fierce Deity. He wasn't born a god, but rather, achieved the status on his own. He was originally a Hylian. The reason he had been given the status of godhood was so that he could balance out Hylia's views. After all, who would know better what mortals wanted and needed than someone who had originally been one?

Back to the matter at hand, as the god made his way through to the capital, he greeted all of his subjects. It was still a little mind-blowing to him to think that he ruled over these people. He still felt like one of them, after all. He was very humble, very kind. These traits were part of why he had been chosen in the first place.

Once he made his way to Clock Town, the capital city of Termina, he ascended to the very top of the clock tower with a series of expertly placed jumps. Once there, he looked out over the city. Construction had been coming along amazingly. Everyone's homes had been finished, and they were now working on making little shops and other kinds of buildings. Places to pursue knowledge, arts, all sorts of things. Things were going well.

More importantly, he turned his gaze to the walls that surrounded the city. The were almost finished. That was good. While nothing had quite gone amiss yet, he worried that the people of Termina should start making defensive measures. There were rumors of a tribe of people who practiced dark magic, and he didn't want any of his people being harmed.

He hopped back down from the tower, and decided to check on the leader of the town. They had decided that instead of having a king, like the main parts of Hyrule did, they would elect the most worthy among them to be what they called a Mayor.

When he checked with him, he was informed that everything was currently going according to plan. Nothing out of the ordinary to worry about. Progress was moving along swimmingly.

Satisfied with the answer, the deity left Clock Town...after stopping by the town bakery to grab a sweet snack, of course~ Immortal or no, he still loved food. Another thing he knew Hylia held in high disdain.

Not that he cared.

This muffin was good, he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him.

After practically inhaling the treat, he exited the southern gate, into what was known as Termina Field. Not far off in the distance, the four giants, who, like the deity, called this place not only their home but a place for them to protect, were sitting, having fun with a skullkid who had managed to steal all of their hearts collectively. They adored the child, and came to see him every day.

The deity didn't bother going very near, as he didn't want to interuppt, but the sight warmed his heart a bit to observe even from afar.

All was well in his little slice of the world.

He decided to climb up into a tree, kick back, and take a nice, long, relaxing nap in the sunlight.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage has been set, and now for the actors. In this chapter, we meet several pawns on the chessboard of the war that they have no idea is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi sorry for taking several months to upload?? funny thing is, I've had this chapter written since November. I'm able to work on updates at my day job, but I have to do it on pen and paper, so I've been trying to find the time to convert over to digital!! Expect more VERY soon, as I have about another 2 chapters done on physical media, ready to be typed out!

Part 1: What Really Happened All Those Years Ago

Chapter 4: Morning

“Things seemed peaceful.” the young Link commented.

“They were.” the Fierce Deity before him nodded, “But before every storm is a calming.”

“So what happened next?” he asked, eyes wide with childlike anticipation as he scooched closer.

“If you wouldn't interrupt so much, you would find out.” the deity tried to not crack a smile, “Besides...shouldn't you be waking up?”

Link's face immediately drooped into a frown. “Already?” he pouted.

“Yes. I'll see you when you next rest. Don't you have business to attend to?”

And just like that, Link found his eyes opening back in the real world, deep within the lost woods. Time for another day of searching.

xxxx

Still nothing. After hours of searching, from dawn to dusk, Link found no sign of Navi. Normally, he would be a bit more downtrodden over this fact, but tonight, he felt at least a little spark in him. Perhaps from looking forward to the next bit of the story?

He had navigated his way to the outer edge of the forest before stopping to set up camp for the night. A cool breeze swept over the moonlit Hyrule Field, stars shimmering above as he set up a campfire. He sat down next to it, looking up at them with a small smile. Ever since he first stepped out of Kokiri forest, he had been awestruck with just how beautiful the rest of the world was. He just wished he had his best friend to share it with.

He ate some berries he had found, took off his boots, and laid down to go to sleep for the night.

xxxx

Once gain, Link found himself in the void. Oddly enough, however, there were some things present. He couldn't quite tell what they were, as they were far in the distance, but it looked like...buildings of some kind? He began to walk to them, almost as if he was being drawn to them, soundless footsteps as he traveled closer and closer. He was stopped by an arm extending in front of him.

“No.” said the Fierce Deity.

“O-oh, there you are!” Link smiled up at him, not realizing how much of a trance he had been under.  
“As I have, for many years.”

“Right...” he chuckled a little, “So, are you ready to continue the story? Pleeeease?” he grinned.

A nod was given in response, as they both sat down. The older of the two cast a forelorn look over his shoulder at the structures in the distance, before beginning to speak.

xxxx

The first Link cantered along on his horse as he got closer to the port town that he suspected he would find the other hero in. A bustling place, called Gerudo Town, sat on the edge of the Great Lanayru Sea. The climate was much more warm than toward the other corners of Hyrule, but the sea breeze was something many envied.

His mind was more occupied by thoughts of his lady love, however, than the paradise before him. So much so that the clopping of another set of horse hooves caught him off guard until they were practically on top of him. Before he had a chance to turn around, a large hand clapped his back.

“Ho, there!” a booming laugh rang from the culprit.

“Dmitri, there you are!” Link smiled at him, giving him a playful shove, nowhere near enough to dismount him from his current seat.

The man, Dmitri, was of large, muscular build. He had red hair, firey as the sun itself almost. His skin was dark, and his smile so bright. He had a handful of scars on his exposed chest, as he only seemed to bother dressing from the waist down.

“There I are, indeed.” he continued to laugh, in a friendly sort of way, “What brings you all the way to my lands? Business, I'm sure, workaholic~”

Link's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at being so very predictable. He huffed, turning his head, “Yes, well, not ALL of us have time to goof off constantly.”

“Ohhh, don't give me that fake-mad act.” Dmitri said as they approached the gates ahead, “Or else I won't buy you dinner while you're here.”

“Hmm...you do drive a hard bargain.” Link acknowledge, his stomach growling at him, just daring him to try turning down such an offer.

“Come on, I just need to drop something off and then we can get something in our stomachs.” he spurred his horse into a bit of a gallop, racing ahead down the streets.

Their race came to an end at the docks, where a grand ship stood. The crew were unloading barrels, crates and the like, and among them was a rather tall gentleman. His hair was a near perfect shade of white, cut into perfectly straight bangs in front of his face, which was adorned with a diamond-shaped tattoo under his left eye. His outfit was a mix of functional and fanciful; tight-fitting trousers with knee-high boots, a loose-fitting white blouse conformed to his torso by a vest. His hazel eyes seemed to light up when he saw Dmitri, immediately dropping what he was doing to rush over.

“Welcome back!” he smiled up at the largest of them, “How did it go?”

“Everything went well, Ghirahim.” he answered, dismounting from his horse, pulling a rolled up scroll of paper from the saddlebag, “Here.”

“Ahh, fantastic! Simply wonderful!” he unrolled it for a moment to study over it, “Yes, this will work wonders.” He rolled it back up and stored it carefully in his back pocket, “Will you be boarding with us, then?”

Dmitri shook his head, gesturing over his shoulder at Link, who was still mounted on his steed, “Mister Business is here.”

Link gave him a glare, wondering...did they REALLY think of him as nothing BUT serious...?

“Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there!” The white-haired gentleman gave a tittering laugh, “Hello there. You must be the other hero I've heard so much about.” he extended a hand, to shake of course.

Link took it, and nodded his head, “My name is Link. It's a pleasure.”

“Right, then. My name is Ghirahim, Dmitri's right-hand man~”

“Would you care to join us? We were about to get something to eat.”

“I would be ab-so-lutely delighted.” he practically sang.

xxxx

The next morning, Dmitri had packed his things onto his horse, preparing himself to head out. He work his finest wrap around his waist, and his nicest jewels on his neck, wrists and head. He looked the part of a chosen one now more than ever.

Ghirahim was helping, er, “helping” him by rifling through, making sure that he had everything he needed for the journey ahead.

“Do you have enough rations for the road?”

“Yes, Ghirahim.”

“And a gift to offer the goddess when you get there?”

_“Yes, Ghirahim.”_

“And enough changes of clothes?”

“Ghirahim.” Dmitri put a hand on his comrade's shoulder, “You worry too much.”

A bit of a blush crept onto his face, the comment catching him off guard and flustering him greatly, “I-I do not! I worry a reasonable amount. Can't have anything happening to you while you're on the road, you know. What would we do without you?”

“You would take the reigns, I'm sure.” he reassured with a laugh.

“Well...yes, but...it wouldn't bring me any joy.” Ghirahim sighed, “Besides. I'm not half the leader you are. Are you...sure you don't want me to tag along?”

“Nooo, no, I need you here to keep things running smoothly. Besides, I wouldn't want you to leave her all alone.” he pointed behind him, at a young girl who was peeking around the corner of a building, all alone. Both her hair and her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue, reminiscent of the sky itself. Upon being seen, she quickly ducked out of view.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue before walking over to her, putting his hand on his hip as he stared down at her, “Fi, what have I told you about sneaking around?”

She looked up at him, not saying anything, tight-lipped.

“Fiiii.” his tone grew sharp, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot.

She whinced a bit, looking up at him with an expression of guilt, “I just...wanted to...meet the other hero. The one other than Dmitri...”

“Well, he's not awake yet. Why don't you come say goodbye to Dmitri while we wait for him?” his stern expression turned to a smile as he offered his hand, “Come, come.”

She blinked at the hand for a moment before nodding quietly and taking it, following him over.

“Ahh, there she is~” Dmitri grinned a her, “I brought you something, you know! You didn't even come welcome me back home.”

Her cheeks grew flush at the comment, but her eyes spelled intruiged at the promise of a gift, “Really?”

“Why, yes, really!” he reached into the saddlebags and pulled out a book, with a beautiful, pristine cover, “I wouldn't go to a library and NOT bring back a nice book for our favorite young scholar.”

She took it politely from him when he handed it to her, looking at it with stars in her eyes, before hugging it to her chest, “Th...thank you so much!!” she smiled, “I'll treasure it forever!”

“My, so dramatic.” Dmitri teased, “You're very welcome.”

It was at that point in the conversation when Link emerged, his pack slung over his shoulder. He stopped when he saw the young lady before him. Before he had a chance to inquire about her, Ghirahim spoke up.

“Ahh, there he is!” he chirped, “Fi, this is...ah, what was your name again? It's slipped my mind.”

“...Link...?” he answered, with a raised eyebrow.

“Link! Yes, that's it. Fi, this is Link, Hylia's chosen hero. Link, this is Fi, my younger sister.”

She looked up at him with a kind of admiration, Link offering a confused but nevertheless kind smile.

“Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fi.” he said in a soft tone.

She nodded at him, “Yes, a pleasure.” she replied, her strict manners very apparent to the green-clad man.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, before Dmitri broke it.

“Well! Let's get on the road, if you're ready. I'm sure you're just dying to get back to your regent.”

“Ah, r-right.” Link stammered, glad for the save as he untied his own horse's reigns and hopped aboard, “Thank you for the hospitality!” he waved at Ghirahim.

xxxx

“Who are these people?” questioned the young hero, “Why are you telling me so much about them?”

“They're important players in the game that is unfolding.” replied the deity, shifting in place to get a bit more comfortable before quickly changing the subject, “Are you cold?”

“A little...” Link answered with a soft laugh.

The deity snapped his fingers, and a small campfire appeared between the two of them. The child got to more cozy position, as the deity resumed his tale.

“Now then, to continue...the hero brought his companion to Hylia's Temple.”

xxxx

Hylia was perched in front of a window, looking out over the horizon. The spring air wafted in when the large double-doors were opened, catching her attention.

As her piercing gaze passed over the duo, Link smiled.

She nodded in calm acknowledgement.

“Welcome back.” she spoke, folding her hands in front of her as she approached them, walking with such grace that she almost seemed to glide over the tile floors, “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

Dmitri nodded at her, standing up straight, putting his best posture and manners on display, “Of course. What do you ask of me, your Grace?”

She looked to Link, “Wait here, please. I have a matter to discuss with Dmitri.” she explained, before turning her gaze back to the taller man, “Follow me.”

The two made their way into a large chamber at the very back of the temple. She closed the doors behind them.

Link didn't quite know what to do with himself while this was taking place. He was debating on just that, when the Fierce Deity emerged from the shadows behind him, clearing his throat.

Link looked over at him, flashed him a brief smile.

“Ahh, there you are.” spoke the white-haired deity, turning to face him.

His response was a grunt and a nod, and “Here I am, indeed.”

Awkward silence hung in the air.

And hung.

And hung.

“Sooo...” Link tried to start a conversation, ANYTHING to free them from this moment, “Did I...miss? Anything?”

The deity sighed, shook his head, “I should say not. Nothing besides quiet, that is.”

“Mm. Sounds boring.” he was screaming on the inside.

Another grunt. Another nod. More silence.

“I-I'll just...go. Get. A drink of water!” Link stammered before speed-walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, the deity breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Good grief...why can't Hylia choose someone who can hold a conversation?”

That tiny hell moment over, he took a moment to regain his composure. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against a pillar. Through a crack, he could see a small bit of the room Hylia and Dmitri were in, and he couldn't help to ponder about what they were discussing.

He didn't have to wonder for long. Dmitri storming out of the room interuppted all of those thoughts. He breezed right past the deity, an uncharacteristically sour look on his face as he exited the building.

Hylia stepped out shortly afterward in her silent, graceful way. She simply watched him go, not even flinching when the temple doors slammed shut behind him, making a noise loud enough to send Link dashing back in.

“What was that about?” the demigod inquired.

She was quiet for a moment, before answering the question. “He wasn't happy with what I had to say.”

His lack of visible pupils made it hard to see that he rolled his eyes at how blunt and uninformative the answer as.

“I gathered that much.” he retorted, “What was the issue?”

“I told him he had to stay on land. How can he protect his people, his region, if he's always galavanting elsewhere?” she sighed, detestment in her voice, “I suppose he does not agree.”

“Ahh...” the deity sighed, nodding, “Yeah...I can see why that may have struck a nerve.”

“Oh?” she asked, eyes glinting with curiosity, “Would you care to indulge me, then?”

After all, that is why he had been granted this grand position; to give his very valuable human perspective on things. A balance on the scale of power, as it were.

“Well...” he started, gesturing with his hands a bit as he tried to think of how to explain it best, “It's a part of who he IS. He loves the ocean, and the adventures it gives him. It's like you asked him to give up his heart.”

“Hmm...” she raised a hand to her lips as she paused in a moment of quiet contemplation, “I see...but am I not _objectively_ correct? He was chosen to protect his people. Should this not be a reasonable sacrifice?”

_“Objectively.”_ he acknowledged, “But emotionally, that's hard medicine for him to take. Give him time. I'll talk to him myself before he leaves.”

“Would you?” she requested, “That wouuld be a tremendous help.”

He nodded.

“He is _my_ chosen hero, after all.”


	5. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, the actors in place. Now the game begins.

It was dark out. The only sound besides the crickets chirping and the owls hooting was the heavy hoofbeats of Dmitri on his horse, riding down the path back to his homeland.

“Dmitri!” a voice called out behind him. Footsteps approached, and suddenly his deity was behind him, on foot. 

“Oh…its you.” He didn’t sound angry, but more unsure of how to respond, “Is this about earlier?” he slowed his horse to a stop, turning to face the demigod.

He nodded, his go-to nonverbal response.

“…I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” He sighed, his shoulders and head drooping as shame washed over him.

“No, it’s alright.” the one whose name was lost to time assured, “She may be a goddess, but there are many things she does not understand.”

“You’re definitely not wrong.” Dmitri agreed, pausing for a brief moment before speaking again, cutting to the heart of the matter, “I can’t do what she asks.”

He gave an understanding nod, “I know that it’s hard to hear…believe me, I understand. Perhaps we can reach a compromise, though.”

“Oh?” he asked, his tone growing a bit hopeful, “And what do you suggest?”

“Rather than giving up the ocean, simply…cut back. Don’t leave on any voyages that will take more than 3 days.”

Dmitri bit his lip, contemplating. That was still a very large task to be asking of him, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to spit in the face of the kindness he was being offered.

“And is she fine with—”

“I. Will handle that.” Interrupted the demigod, “Do we have a deal?” he asked, outstretching his hand.

Dmitri nodded. He shook the hand with a firm grasp, “Thank you.”

“Of course.” The deity acknowledged, “Safe travels home, friend.”

xxxx

“So when do things, um…” the young Link interjected, unsurely.

“Get interesting?”

“Er…yeah.” He laughed.

“Don’t worry, we’re getting there.” He couldn’t help but laugh as well at his childlike impatience, “I wanted you to get a good idea of how things were, before all hell broke loose.”  
“It seemed nice…peaceful.” Link acknowledged.

“It was. Until it wasn’t, anymore.”

xxxx

Weeks passed. Seasons changed. Spring into summer, which fell into fall. Life was in full swing for all.

For all, except one.

During an expedition where he was helming, Ghirahim perished. Dmitri blamed himself, of course. Had he just BEEN there, he could have stopped it from happing. Eventually, that grief turned to anger at the gods. Hylia’s stupid rule had prevented him from going with them, after all.

He barged into the temple, furious and heavy-hearted. His emotions were stormier than the seas that had taken Ghirahim’s life.

She just stood there, taking the tongue-lashes he dealt. Standing calmly through the crying, and the yelling, and it all.

Once he was finished, she made a proposition. An offer.

She could restore Ghirahim’s life, but it would come at a cost. Not only would he have to stay grounded permanently, but he would have to embark on a series of trials with Ghirahim at his side.

She warned, as well, that this process would take a toll on the one to be restored. His soul would be bound to a blade, his humanity never to truly return. His personality would be intact, but the effects of this process had never before been tested.

Dmitri agreed to the terms. Whatever may come, he would help Ghirahim through it. The price of being land-locked for the rest of his days was nothing compared to that of someone he held so very, very dear.

Hylia instructed him to come back in one month’s time, so that she may forge the blade and complete the ritual.

And so, he did. During the month-long wait, he disbarred his ship’s crew. He left his once might vessel to sit at the docks, waiting for someone, anyone to helm it once more. He vowed to not let another of his own be hurt in such a way ever again.

Finally, the day arrived. He came to Hylia’s temple in his finest garb, with a nervousness wound tight in his guts.

When he stepped through the temple, he saw a large stone table set up in the ceter of the floor. Hylia stood behind it, with Link on her right and the Fierce Deity on her left. Before them was an incredible broadsword, forged of a dark steel. A hearty blade, with edges like thorns all down the length. It was build with his large stature in mind, to be sure.  
He gulped, unsure of what to say, what to do.

Hylia motioned for him to come closer.

“Today, we will be conducting the final ritual to bring Ghirahim back to life, in bonding him to this holy weapon that has been blessed for the occasion.” She spoke, holding her hands over the blade in question, “Take the weapon in your hand, Dmitri.”

He did as instructed, holding it in both hands in front of him.

“Raise it skyward.” She instructed.

Again, he did as told.

It began to glow a warm, red hue. A light manifested from it, traveling in front of him. It grew in size, then began to shift in shape. Eventually, it became corporeal in the for of Ghirahim’s own body. His features were a bit different now, his skin a deathly grayish pale, his hair and lips both a stark white. But, there he was, nevertheless. He offered a pained smile to Dmitri, before stumbling forward, being caught in his former captain’s arms.

“Did you miss me?” he chuckled, his voice raspy and weak.

Dmitri was about to respond, but Hylia interrupted.

“It will take some days for him to adjust to this new form. Keep a close eye on him in the meanwhile.” She instructed, “And let nothing happen to that blade. It is his true body. Should it be destroyed, his soul truly shall be lost forever.”

He nodded understandingly, looping the sword into his belt for safekeeping so that he could carry his companion.

“You are welcome to rest here for the time being.” The Fierce Deity interjected, “Traveling may not be the best idea for him in this state.”

Ghirahim shook his head, “No…I want to go home.” He put on a brave face, “I want to see Fi, she’s…probably so worried.”

“Ghirahim-“ Dmitri tried to protest.

“I’ll be fine.” He assured, “I promise.”

They compromised to rest for a few hours, before embarking on the long road home.

This was only the start of Ghirahim’s newfound struggles.

The process of becoming a sword spirit was an arduous one, to say the least. His body was numb. Hot, cold, pain, tender touches…none of it registered. He had been warned that this would be the case by Hylia, but it burned at his sanity. Luckily, it was a temporary effect, but he had to balance it with trying to not let anyone else know. He didn’t want to worry Dmitri, or Fi.

Not that he was complaining, of course. It was a hefty price to pay, but a worthy one if it meant being able to keep those he held dear safe, being able to keep his beloved Dmitri by his side for a while longer.

Seven days and seven nights. That’s all he would have to last. And then he would recover. He could last a week, surely!

Worse, however, was Dmitri’s worrying. Ghirahim hated to see him in such a state, especially if it was him he was fussing over. The home dynamic would certainly be an interesting one.

It was comparable to learning how to walk again, adjusting. Once feeling did begin to return, everything felt…different. It was like being on the other side of a mirror; everything was strange, yet familiar as well.

He also found that he possessed not only abundant new strength, but powerful magic that he would need to learn to tame. His personality felt magnified. Even though he was technically dead, he felt more alive than he ever had before.

During all of this, Hylia had requested for the Fierce Deity to oversee things in her stead. She wanted to observe Ghirahim’s recovery, to see exactly how well a soul would bond to steel. It was a process that had never tested, after all, and she was beyond curious. Thus, she watched in silence, not making her presence known, but instead taking quiet note of the ups and the downs.

Because of this, the Fierce Deity had his own changes to adjust to. He knew how different Termina and Hyrule could be, but directly supervising the kingdom made it more apparent than ever just how different that was.

He took a more direct approach to leading than Hylia. Whereas she was content to deligate patrols and audiences, he preferred to check in personally.

This garnered him strange looks, and even stranger conversations. He didn’t care for it. He knew the people meant well, but he absolutely hated it.

Still, there were things to be done, so as much as he wanted to recluse himself away he would have to face it. Link offered to help shoulder the burden, but he refused. Truly, two people who were just too polite for their own good.

During this time, he had to leave Termina to its own devices. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Construction was going well, the giants were near…surely, things could stay at peace.

This was a grave error in judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get into regular updates!! I've still got chapter 6 in the quiver and ready to go, but I don't want to just spam updates one after another, haha.


End file.
